


Just Another Ordinary Day

by MidnightMarev



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A fake morning star, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, School Life, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMarev/pseuds/MidnightMarev
Summary: Prompt: “Why aren’t you afraid of me?” “Seriously? I have worse nightmares about failing AP Chem.” - Remus and Logan.
Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562938
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Just Another Ordinary Day

It’s just another ordinary day in college. Logan attended his classes for the day, stayed after to study in the library, went to the café down the corner, and eventually went back to the dorms, much to his dread.

He’d just entered as Remus came charging at him with a morning star in his hands, screaming some sort of war cry. Logan didn’t even do as much as flinch at him. Just ducked out of the way when Remus swung it and proceeded to hang up his coat.

Remus huffed and pouted. “Why aren’t you afraid of me??” he whined, to which Logan just cocked an eyebrow.

“Seriously? I have worse nightmares about failing AP Chem. And besides, that’s just a prop, what’s so dangerous about that?” Logan said in the most monotone of voices.

Remus sputtered at being compared to AP Chem in danger levels. Everyone else was scared of him due to his excentricities (except for the people in the theatre where he worked, they knew him).

So, as previously stated: another ordinary day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop a gay prompt, either Sanders Sides centric or random.


End file.
